


[Podfic] ariadne's string

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] assistant archivist au [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jon Works for Gertrude Robinson, Love Beats the Lonely, M/M, Mary Keay's A+ Parenting, People as Anchors, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The Lonely has lurked in Gerard's shadow for as long as he can remember.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims
Series: [Podfic] assistant archivist au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091699
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] ariadne's string

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ariadne's string](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069118) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/assistant-archivist-au/ariadne%27s%20string.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/assistant-archivist-au/ariadne%27s%20string.mp3) | 27 MB | 0:38:34


End file.
